The Power He Knows Not
by Summerrogue
Summary: After a late night potions accident before the Triwizard tournament Harry,Ron,Hermione,Draco,Luna and Neville discover they have special powers that could help Harry complete the tournament and get out alive.Will they defeat Voldemort in the battle for the wizarding world? Or will they perish as it falls?
1. Chapter 1

He ran through the forest his legs as heavy as lead he didn't know what he

was running from but he was terrified, the adrenaline surging through his veins was the only thing keeping him upright

his breath was coming out in laboured pants misty in the frigid night air he couldn't see anything ahead of him, only darkness, slowing he came to a stop listening for the any sound of pursuit, lunging from the darkness the pale faced man screeched his name in agony.

Shooting straight up in his bed coated in a sheen of sweat Harry Potter screamed.

* * *

Hermione was in the library searching for any way to help Harry through the Triwizard tasks

when she spotted Neville staring at her from across the room, the moment he saw she was looking in his direction

he hastily averted his eyes, sighing Hermione continued to read her book, after some time she finally found the solution

she had spent countless hours searching for, it was a simple potion but the ingredients were difficult to come by this meant another late night excursion.

Five minutes later Harry and Ron walked in through the large library doors in search of Hermione, soon spotting her near the potions section by the window they made a beeline towards her, she looked up, smiling as they reached her she couldn't wait to tell them what she had found.

'Harry, Ron , I found it it's really simple to make, but there is the issue of the ingredients' she grimaced ,

'Why, what about them?' Ron questioned,

'The only place we could get them would be Snape's private stores...'said Hermione as Harry and Ron blanched

'Well we can use the cloak tonight after curfew.' Harry stated distractedly.

Silently they cleared away the books Hermione had used and headed to the great hall for dinner.

Later that night when the common room had emptied of stragglers,the small group began to head for the portrait hole,

sneaking through the common room, invisibility cloak in hand, they were nearing the exit when they were accosted by Neville who looked

like he had been waiting for them.

'Can I come?' he said nervously looking down at the floor 'I..I overheard you in the library and I..I wanted to come with you' He glanced at Hermione then quickly looked down and Ron looked surprised that Neville would want to do something that could get them expelled if they were caught.

'Um..yeah Neville you can come just make sure you stay quiet.' said Hermione smiling slightly as she walked past him opening the portrait hole,'Well come on then.' she whispered .

Hurrying down to the darkened dungeons shrouded in Harry's invisibility cloak that barely covered their feet, the group of rule breakers reached the potions classroom where they spotted a small girl with long blonde hair that reached her lower back shuffling into the empty potions classroom

'Who was that?' Ron whispered loudly earning a sore foot courtesy of Hermione.

'That's Luna Lovegood' whispered Neville,'she sleepwalks all the time.'

Harry gave him a quizzical look 'How would you know that?'

'Oh...she helped me find Trevor once and we talked about it.'replied Neville

'Shhhhh!'

'Sorry 'Mione'

They got to the door and slipped in silently,spotting Luna lying on one of the desks snoring softly, removing the cloak from everyone's heads

Hermione stowed it away in the bag that was hanging from her shoulder, not once did they notice the figure slumped in the shadows.

Heading to the ingredient store they started to search for the ingredients to make the ''Vis Vires'' potion

'Ok first we need Mirinda Root.' stated Hermione.

Everyone was in the large store cupboard scanning the shelves completely engrossed in their task hoping to leave quickly.

'What are you doing?'came a dreamy voice from the doorway.

It was so sudden that everyone in the cupboard jumped spinning around and knocking ingredients flying from the shelves, a massive crash was heard through out the class room. Luna jumped startled at the response to her quiet question.

'I'm sorry! I thought you knew I was here.'She said in a hurried whisper, her already wide blue eyes growing wider as the spilled herbs and potions on the floor started to bubble and a mist began to rise into the air.

'POTTER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW!' roared Draco emerging from shadows.

Everyone is shocked at his sudden appearance forgetting about the mist slowly rising from the pool on the ground they all stared at Draco.

'Why are you here?' cried Harry

'Yeah ferret where did you come from?'spat Ron

'Never mind Weasel,those ingredients have mixed we don't know what it does we have to get out before..'Draco collapsed to the ground not finishing his sentence.

'Draco?!' Harry exclaimed confused as everyone started to fall like flies around him inhaling the mist that had formed, Harry fell face first into the concoction on the floor, dead to the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys I thought I would post the next chapter today as a thank you for all the favorites and follows and a special thank you to those who reviewed**

**this will be a Drarry fic ,I just wanted to tell you now in case this offends anyone.**

**Please Enjoy,don't forget to review :) SummerRogue xxx**

**AN: I just had a look over this and realized some lines were missing I have now fixed them and I apologize to anyone who got confused:) **

** Summerxxx**

* * *

Chapter Two

The first to wake up was Draco he looked around the darkened hospital wing trying to remember how he got there,

the events of last night slowly filtering into his mind,he had heard Potter mudblood and weasel in the library before dinner and waited for

them in the potions class hoping to get some blackmail material,he must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew he heard a loud

crash and Loony Lovegood apologizing,it only took him a few seconds to see the mess of ingredients on the floor bubbling and creating a

mist ,Potty and Weasel were asking him stupid questions forgetting the spill he tried to warn them to get out before it was too late and then

he collapsed on the floor unconscious.

There was a burning sensation in between his shoulder blades,'I must have fallen weird.' He thought .Madam Pomfrey bustled over to him arms laden with various potions that she nearly dropped when she saw he was awake,

'Oh I didn't expect any of you to wake up so soon!' she exclaimed.

'What happened I remember the spill then collapsing,but what did the potion do?'Draco asked

'Professor Snape is analyzing it but it doesn't seem to have any ill affects,apart from you all collapsing of course.'she muttered waving her wand over him checking his vital signs 'you'll be up and about soon I should think.'

An hour later he watched Luna wake up and look around the hospital wing, it took a few seconds for the nurse to notice that she had woke up,she walked over to Luna's bed checking her over and deeming her fit to leave along with Draco in half an hour when Madam Pomfrey was satisfied that they didn't need anymore medical care. Neville,Ron and Hermione woke up at the exact same moment, gasping and sitting bolt upright in bed they glanced at each other as they remembered why they were in the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey ran the same checks on them as she had Draco and Luna ,she found nothing out of sorts,she smiled and let them go free a little while after Draco and Luna.

They were required to go visit the hospital wing every day for the next week for some checkups.

Harry was another story entirely, he stayed in a coma like state for a week when he finally awoke he spotted Draco rushing from the room. After about a minute of being awake Harry realized he didn't have his glasses on he also realized he didn't need them. Madam Pomfrey entered the room ,surprised to see him awake she ran her tests and found nothing wrong but kept Harry in the hospital wing for another day,when he had told her about not needing glasses, she assumed the potion must have had some healing properties and ran additional checks on his eyes saying they were completely mended.

Harry,who was now a free man took some time to wander the halls before going to his dorm for a shower.

Hermione first realized something was off about her when her bag no longer seemed heavy despite all the tomes she carried in it ,she shrugged it off as a fluke, she carried on with her day that was blissfully free of the back and shoulder pain she usually had, when she caught the oak bookshelf filled with heavy books that was falling in the library later that day she came to the conclusion that something strange was happening,She couldn't find anything in her beloved books so went to Madam Pomfrey to tell her what happened.

* * *

When she arrived at the hospital wing Dumbledore was having a conversation with Madam Pomfrey not wanting to interrupt she sat down on

a chair by the large wooden doors, when the conversation was finished Dumbledore left without glancing in Hermione's direction which

she found very strange as he usually asked about her studies but that didn't matter right now she walked toward Madam Pomfrey,

'I was wondering if you have a moment Madam Pomfrey?' she asked.

It seemed as though She hadn't been heard so she tried again standing in front of the nurse.

'Madam Pomfrey?' but yet again she was ignored she reached out and tapped the nurse on the shoulder.

Startled Madam Pomfrey jumped and looked directly at Hermione as if only realizing she was there.

'Oh hello dear you startled me I didn't see you come in.'she said with a relieved sigh.

'I was right in front of you?' Hermione said in a confused tone,'Something strange is happening to me, I seem to be able to lift things that are really

heavy,and I...I think I was just invisible...'she gulped, confusion covering her features

'It must be a side affect of the potion your magic might just be acting up,let me do some scans.'

She held her wand up. Hermione stayed still waiting for the results ,'You're fine dear now go on you must have a class about now.'stated the nurse.

Hermione turned and walked out of the hospital wing, thanking Madam Pomfrey as she went.

* * *

**Thank you for reading:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N...Hi guys Thanks for the follows and faves I'm looking forward to finishing this story Im in the middle of writing the next chapter and I'll post it as soon as possible,Please remember to review and follow :)**

** SummerRogue**

** xxx**

* * *

Chapter 3

When Ron saw Hermione walking towards him he noticed something off about her she seemed far away thinking about something intently

when she reached him his hand brushed against hers and he was assaulted with images of her catching a heavy bookshelf ,turning invisible and her running through a corridor of people frozen mid walk or with their mouths hanging open as if they were talking,as the vision came to and end he came back to the present to see Hermione looking at him strangely.

'What was that?' they said in unison,

'I don't know I just saw you in my head , you were like invisible or something and you caught this

bloody massive bookshelf and then you were running through the hall and everyone was frozen!' Ron exclaimed gesturing wildly with his

arms.

Hermione looked shocked 'The invisible thing and th...the thing with the bookshelf actually happened ,but the frozen people?that didn't

happen.' she said incredulously

'I..what?'said Ron confused 'Why would i see that?!'

'It happened this morning,I don't know why you would have seen it!' She was getting scared now what was happening?!

'Maybe we're going crazy?'

'You're not crazy.' came Luna's dreamy voice softly from a shadowy alcove,'I can do things too.'

'What are you doing here?' Ron asked.

'Precisely what I was thinking Mr Weasley,shouldn't you be in class?' Drawled Snape sighing,clearly having not got any sleep.

'It's Nothing Professor.' Said Hermione hurriedly,'Sorry.'

Ron and Hermione headed quickly towards the charms classroom where Professor Flitwick docked Five points from both of them for being

late telling them to sit down and begin their work.

Luna however Headed cheerfully to a secluded corner of the castle to test her new found power as she didn't have a class for the next hour,

she had been sleepwalking the night before when she discovered she could manifest anything she wanted, it was an accident, she was

having a nice dream about finding Crumple-horned snorcacks with her father,when she was jerked awake ,she had walked into something

very large and had opened her eyes to see the huge beast in the middle of the astronomy tower, it seemed tame,

and as it walked over to her and licked her face she realized what it was, jumping for joy 'Daddy will be so happy!' she exclaimed

as the creature morphed into a cat then started flickering into different animals that Luna loved finally vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Luna concentrated and tried to manifest another animal,with a small pop a puppy appeared and started to jump up and down in excitement

trying to lick Luna's face,crouching down she picked up the small puppy smiling 'I'll call you poppy;'she murmured skipping softly back to the

Ravenclaw tower, she was asleep the second her head hit the pillow and she didn't see the small dog disappear in a tiny puff of smoke.

* * *

Harry had been daydreaming all the way through charms and hadn't even noticed Ron and Hermione taking their seats quickly at either side

of him.

'Hey Harry,'Whispered Hermione,startling him out of his stupor.

Harry jumped.

'Blimey 'Mione ,way to give me a heart attack!'whispered Harry, hand on his chest trying to slow his speeding heart.

'Sorry,I have something to ask you after class.'She said not sounding sorry at all,actually she sounded a bit worried.

'Yeah,sure,whatever...'Harry replied trailing off distracted by the pale boy across the room who seemed to be in pain.

The lesson went on quickly and without any interruption, the bell rang and everyone packed their bags and headed to wherever they went on

their free period.

Ducking into an abandoned classroom the group of friends sat down some of the chairs that were littered on the stone floor.

'Ok 'Mione,what did you want to ask me?' Harry asked waiting patiently while Hermione tried to find the right words.

'Oksohaveyouhadanyweirdthingshappentoyou?'she said in one breath

'Could you say that again?I could make that out.'Harry said ,Ron was the one who answered,

'She said have you had and weird things happen to you, you know ,since the potions accident?'He said with a worried look on his face.

'No?Have you?'asked Harry confused

'Um..well you see when I was in the library this morning, one of the bookshelves was falling and I reached out and caught it, it should have

been heavy but it wasn't. I looked in a few books to see if that was normal,you know like an adrenaline rush...Anyway I couldn't find

anything so I went to Madam Pomfrey and it was like she didn't see me and neither did Dumbledore...I think I was invisible...she said it was

just my magic playing up but it didn't seem like magic...'Hermione said that in a hushed questioning tone,she seemed terrified.

'You mean like a superpower,like x-men?'asked Harry

'What's an x-men?' questioned Ron

'It doesn't matter Ron,tell him what you did.'said Hermione in an annoyed voice.

'Right, ok,well earlier I touched Hermione's hand and I saw her catching the shelf and going invisible, but I saw her running through a corridor

full of frozen people,but that hasn't happened.'He said,the room fell silent as the words sunk in.

'I think it was the potion.'Hermione said after about a minute of silence,'It must have done something to us,Luna said she can do things

too,she didn't say what though.'

'We should find her and ask.'suggested Harry.

Finding Luna Lovegood proved to be harder than the thought,by the time they gave up it was lunchtime,they headed to the great hall hoping

to find her they reached the great hall they couldn't see Luna anywhere , they sat down and began to eat,shortly after they sat

down Neville walked into the hall and sat down beside them.

'Hi guys.'He said cheerfully,he received waves in return from Ron,Hermione and Harry.

'Um..Neville?'Hermione ventured.

'Yeah?' asked Neville,smiling slightly.

'I was just wondering if you felt anything strange recently? After the...thing I mean.'Hermione questioned.

This got her a large amount of strange looks from around the table.

'No,but I'll be sure to let you know 'Mione' He said with a smile.

Harry and Ron just looked between Neville and Hermione snickering.

Hermione sighed 'You know what I meant.'

Looking down at their food Harry and Ron were still with Neville being unable to get through ten minutes without causing some

kind of accident was staring at Hermione and not paying attention to his plate when he stabbed Harry in the wrist with his fork,drawing a little blood.

'OUCH Neville What the Hell?!' exclaimed Harry.

'Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry Harry,I'll take you to the hospital wing!'said Neville,shocked.

'Don't be silly ,it's just a tiny cut ,its barely even sore now actually.' Harry stated looking at his wrist startled when he found it was completely

cut free,there was a small amount of blood but no cut could be found.

Ron,Hermione and Harry shared a glance and left the hall hurriedly ,Neville following behind like a lost puppy.

Entering an empty classroom,Hermione and Ron looked at Harry waiting for him to explain and Neville looked between the trio,waiting for an

answer to what was going on.

'Stop staring at me I don't know what's happening.'Harry said in a worried tone.

'Can someone please just tell me what's going on?'cried Neville confused.

'Hello' said Luna walking quietly through the doorway closing the door behind her .Everyone turned to look at her not used to her popping up

all over the place.

'Ok well since everyone is here we may as well start from the beginning.'said Hermione,as they recounted their strange experiences Neville's

eyes got wider and once everyone had finished their stories he had to ask.

'What about Malfoy?'

Everyone looked at him wide eyed before rushing towards the door planning the whole way to the Gryffindor common room,Luna followed

closely behind the Gryffindors and no one in the common room even spared the small Ravenclaw a second look ,Neville,Ron

and Luna waited near the stairs that led to the boys dormitories while Harry ran upstairs to get the Marauder's map.

'I don't know why this never crossed my mind when we were looking for you Luna.' said Hermione .

'I can't believe we didn't remember Malfoy.' Ron spat the Slytherin's name like it was a foul curse word.

At that moment Harry came back down the stairs,'Don't we have a class now?'Harry asked

'Oh yes we do come on we're going to be late!' Hermione exclaimed

They all hurried out the door, Luna followed then skipped softly in the opposite direction to her own class unnoticed by anyone.

After all their classes were finished for the day the group met up in the great hall for dinner,Ron walked close to Harry bumping their

shoulders together as they walked,Ron once again experienced an onslaught of first one was of Harry being stabbed in the

hand with Neville's fork,then he saw him walking away from a massive dragon in front of hundreds of spectators holding a large golden egg when a ball of flame ended that image it then cut to Harry lying on a hospital bed with people crying over him,he seemed to be dead but then he sat

bolt upright gasping for oxygen.

It was a gasping Ron that came back out of his vision in the great hall a couple of feet away from the Gryffindor table surrounded by his

group of friends, they all looked worried.

'What did you see Ron?' Asked Luna concernedly.

'I just had another vision thing...'He then went on to explain what he had saw to the others,sitting down at the table they tried to make sense

of it.

'Maybe the potion has given you some kind of seer abilities.'said Hermione deep in thought 'Touch someone else.'


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Posting this now as I felt I left the last chapter on a strange note...soooo on with the chapter :)**

** SummerRogue**

** xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Ron reached over and tapped Neville's forehead,and he was yanked into another load of first saw Neville falling into the black

lake and growing gills like a fish seconds before he drowned,breathing in the cool water he swam to the surface his gills melting back into his

neck as he broke into the cool afternoon air,he turned around to face a large crowd on stands in the middle of the second image

was of him with his hands outstretched making roots lunge out of the ground felling a group of attackers in black robes that surrounded him.

Once more Ron was pulled out of his trance,gasping he told the others what he had seen.

'So what I have super healing powers and Neville has some kind of underwater breathing thing and can,what..like control plants or

something?'asked Harry incredulously looking around at the group.

'Well yeah I mean he saw what happened to me and I must be able to freeze people?'Said Hermione looking around for confirmation.

'Its not like we can fling Neville into the lake and see if he drowns.'said Ron

'No...But we can try out my abilities'said Hermione 'and Neville's plant...thing and we can't kill Harry ,we can see how Luna's manifesting works too'

'I'm going to try and find Dra..I mean Malfoy.'Harry said in an apologetic voice stuttering slightly.

'Um...okay see you later then mate.'Ron said as everyone got up to leave,they walked out of the hall talking about ways they could practice

their powers.

Harry left sitting at the table by himself,he glanced around to make sure no one was watching and activated the Marauders map scouring it

for any sign of Draco,he soon spotted him and had to double take,why was he in the girls loo?Getting up from the table Harry headed in the

direction of Myrtle's toilet as he got closer to the toilet door he began hearing small pained noises from inside,cautiously he peered

though the door spotting Draco hunched over on the ground near the sinks,Moaning Myrtle was nowhere in sight .

Quietly he slid through the door,

'Malfoy?'he whispered carefully so as not to startle the prone boy on the floor,'are you okay?'

Walking over to him gently placing a gentle hand on Draco's shoulder causing the boy to scream in pain,jumping back in shock Harry quickly

knelt down to eye level putting his hands on either side of the pained boy's face looking into his eyes searching for any clue to what was

going on.

'Draco,you have to tell me what's wrong.'he said in a hushed voice trying to soothe the other boy and sound calmer that he felt.

'I can feel...something m..moving in my...back,you have to help me!' Draco gasped a panicked expression on his face.

Harry leaned over to look at Draco's shirt covered back spotting dark blood slowly seeping through the material.

Breathing deeply trying to calm himself Harry said in a hushed whisper 'Mal..Draco you have to let me see you back, take off your shirt.'

'Pff..a...are you asking me to strip for y...you P...potter?' Draco gasped in a joking tone.

'You're delirious I'm trying to help you .' Harry said quickly knowing he didn't have time to get Draco to the hospital wing or fetch Madam

Pomfrey.

Harry began to unbutton Draco's shirt with his trembling hands finally pulling it off he looked at Draco's back again and nearly screamed at

what he saw,the skin on Draco's back was wriggling like something was trying to burst out small tears were blossoming on his back pouring

blood, through the gashes Harry could faintly see a writhing mass of what looked like feathers and back Harry began to

panic,fear rushing through him and burning in his stomach like acid,letting loose a blood curdling screech Draco arched his back in an

unnatural way feeling pain lance through him like a thousand white hot pokers burrowing out of his bones. Harry was still leaning away

from Draco on the floor about a foot away watching on in horror unable to help or look away,snapping back to reality Harry moved closer to

the boy now with his head thrown back in anguish desperate for the pain to end grabbing the screaming boy's head and making him look into

his eyes trying to bring some semblance of comfort. Now shooting rapidly out of Draco's back were huge wings they were unfolding when Draco slumped

forward into Harry's arms,raising a hand to stroke the Slytherin's hair Harry took in the sight of the massive grey wings flopped on

the ground as motionless as the boy whose skin they had just forced their way out of.

Harry tentatively reached out and brushed a hand against the feathers surprised at their softness moving slightly to get a better look ,careful

not to jostle the unconscious boy in his arms,he moved his hand to move the wings aside to inspect the wounds they had

he moved his hands closer to the slashes on his exhausted companion's shoulder blades,a soft golden glow began to form around Harry's

hands moving gently toward the wounds sealing them as it realized that he could not only heal himself but he could also heal others.

Shivering slightly Draco sat up in Harry's arms looking pale he gasped and pushed himself backwards away from Harry ,his face turning

red with embarrassment.

'I..I..Potter what do you think you are doing?!'He stammered his voice cracking slightly,he looked around,spotting the blood he asked softly 'What happened?'

'You were screaming,and th...then you g-grew wings,'Harry pointed at Draco's massive wings' C...can't you feel them?!'

Rising shakily to his feet Draco peered curiously into the mirror to his left jumping in alarm ,his grey wings ruffling as he stepped backwards he started

lowering himself to sit on the floor.

'I can feel them,but it's like they've been there forever.'Pulling his knees up to his chest Draco sighed 'I'll never be able to look at my father again.'

Seeing tears falling down Draco's face silently, Harry reached over to comfort him but drawing back as he saw Draco's wings curl around the blonde's body protectively.

'I'll go get Madam Pomfrey,'Harry said as he stood 'Do you want me to lock the door?'

Draco raised his head slightly and nodded,walking from the room glancing back every few steps,he locked the door and rushed to the hospital wing as fast as he could.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys thanks for reading I hope you are enjoying my story it seems like nothing is really happening yet but the Triwizard tasks are still to come so keep reading,as always thank you for the reviews,favorites and follows *hint hint*:)**

** SummerRogue**

** xxx**

Draco had been rushed to the hospital wing,his new wings covered in Harry's invisibility cloak for some immediate tests and some much

needed rest. Severus Snape had been losing sleep and using all his free time to find an antidote for the mystery potion and when Harry

Potter knocked on his study door he was not amused in the slightest.

'Must you knock so loud Mister Potter?' He sneered in disgust,glaring at the young Hogwarts champion.

'You have to come to the Infirmary 's Draco something's wrong.' Harry said urgently.

'Well,if I must.'The professor sighed, turning on his heel and walking to the Hospital wing at a brisk pace.

Harry was left to hurry after him,when they reached the Hospital wing Madam Pomfrey was pacing back and forward with her head bowed in

thought,she looked up as Snape entered followed by Harry who was gasping for breath after having to run to keep up with the potions

master.

'Severus, thank goodness,I..I have never seen anything like it in all my years!'She said as she spotted them entering,'It's amazing!'

'What happened?'Snape asked in a confused tone,not sure why he had been summoned.

'Young Mister Malfoy seems to have sprouted wings.'She deadpanned.

'Y..You can't be serious!' Exclaimed Snape losing all trace of tiredness.

Madam Pomfrey just gestured to a large curtained area,Severus strode over and yanked the curtain back stepping backwards when he saw

what was behind face down on a hospital bed was Draco Malfoy his giant grey wings stretched out over another bed at either side of

him,blinking as if it would change the sight before him.

'What..I mean wh...what?' He looked at the mediwitch for an answer,she shrugged.

'We think it's the potion,the other's have experienced changes also though not so physical.'

'What do you mean?'he asked, it was Harry who stepped forward and spoke,

'We have all had weird things happen...'he then went on to tell the potions master about everyone's abilities.

Sitting down on a conjured chair Severus asked 'Are there any ill affects?'

'Not that we have seen,only Mr Malfoy has had any pain.'said Madam Pomfrey 'Mister Potter was able to heal him with his power.

Shaking his head Snape sighed 'We can see it doesn't really

need to be treated it seems safe enough to leave.'

'So I'm stuck like this forever?!' Draco said incredulously sitting up awkwardly,careful not to jostle his wings.

Harry looked at him shocked,'I didn't see you wake up.'

'What are you doing here Potter?' Draco spat venomously,Harry looked down and turned to leave.

'Stop I...I'm sorry ,you don't have to go.'said Draco in a small voice.

'I have to go,I have to get to the common room it's way past curfew anyway.'said Harry smiling.

'Oh ok ,um.. bye.' said Draco awkwardly his wings curling in closer to his body.

Looking down slightly Harry headed to the door waving as he left .Professor Snape was watching the exchange quietly with calculating eyes

while Madam Pomfrey smiled knowingly. The three people left in the room discussed ways of hiding Draco's wings and decided on using

glamour charms cast daily by Professor Snape. Draco was leaving the hospital wing sporting numerous glamours and his wings tightly

but comfortably held in place close to his back by temporary binding charms and was heading down to the Slytherin common room to

sleep,he cast some privacy charms waving off all questions about his whereabouts all evening ,and he fell soundly asleep.

The next morning saw Draco awoken by his wings as they popped free of their binding charms,sitting up he stretched out his arms and

yawned then as he brought his arms down his wings stretched out to their fullest knocking down the lamp that sat at the side of Draco's

bed,the curtains he had drawn before going to sleep were opened slightly as his wings pushed through them.

Pulling his wings towards himself he decided to go for a shower before the other occupants of his dorm woke up,he had grown accustomed

to having wings quicker than he had expected but they seemed like they were meant to be there ,like his arms,they felt into

the shower Draco noticed blood mixing with the water from his feathers he hadn't noticed that they were so covered in it,bringing his right

wing forward with ease he ran his fingers through it dislodging large clumps of blood that had stuck his feathers together

doing the same to his other wing her stood under the calming water until it ran clear.

feeling clean Draco stepped out of the shower wrapping himself in a large,fluffy slytherin green towel

nearly jumping out of his skin when he saw his tall head of house standing in the doorway with his back to him.

'You really should be more careful Mr Malfoy,anyone could have walked in and found your-'the potions master paused,'little problem.'

Draco glared at his professor,'You know fine well that I cast wards on that door.'

'Yes , not very well,I dare say Mr Crabbe could have walked straight past them without a second thought' Snape sneered

Rolling his eyes Draco moved toward Snape 'Can't you just cast the charms and leave?'he asked,Snape glared at him.

'Very well,if I must,you know someone will find out eventually.'Snape sighed casting the charms.

'Yes,but hopefully not for a long time.'Draco said looking at the floor,he sighed,'I had better find Potter,before he tells that idiot weasel and

that stupid mud...'He was cut off with a glare from Snape who then proceeded to walk out the door,his robes billowing out behind him.

Sighing again Draco began dressing having to transfigure his school robes to fit around his wing joints,strolling calmly out of the Slytherin

dorm he headed to breakfast.

Harry however walked into the common room after leaving the hospital wing and was bombarded with questions about his whereabouts all

evening and unlike Draco he had blood staining his robes,that didn't really help when he tried to brush off the questions,seeing that

he,Hermione and Ron were the only ones left in the common room he slumped in an armchair by the fire and began to tell his most trusted

friends of his eventful he had finished telling them Hermione was nearly on the edge of her seat waiting to ask questions,the first

however was not the one Harry expected.

'Sooo how was it ,holding Malfoy in your arms?'She said this with smile on her face that said she knew more about what was happening than

anyone however had fallen asleep in his chair bored halfway through the story.

Sighing Harry knew he wasn't getting out of this one settled to answer Hermione's question.

'Well ,you know..hh..he was kinda covered in blood and passed out so it didn't really mean anything.' he said scratching the back of his neck

uncomfortable with her questions, she had known about his crush on his so called enemy since the end of last year when it had all

slipped out after Ron fell asleep in the hospital wing,recovering from his broken leg,courtesy of snuffles as he liked to be called.

'Do you think he likes you?'She asked quietly with a sad smile knowing the crush was more than likely one sided.

'I don't know 'Mione, he seemed different.'Harry then went on to tell her more about the short conversation between him and Malfoy in the hospital wing,he had

conveniently left it out feeling slightly embarrassed about getting upset over a few smiled as he told her about Draco asking him to

slightly Hermione started working on her secret plan listening to every word Harry said.

After about half an hour of chatting Harry convinced Hermione to let him go to bed,her questions had gotten more probing as time went past.

Throwing himself onto his bed not bothering to change or draw the curtains Harry fell soundly asleep.

Ron woke up at one in the morning with a crick in his neck and a sore back cursing his friends silently for not waking him up,he climbed the

stairs to his dorm and threw himself onto the bed and just like Harry had he fell asleep before his head was on his pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry for the wait this chapter refused to be written I hope to update regularly,please enjoy and review I am open to constructive criticism so fire away look forward to reading your reviews :) **

**SummerRogue**

** xxx**

Chapter 6

Harry woke up early the next morning before any of his dorm mates ,he tiptoed silently to the shower to get ready,the blood on his robes had

dried over night and had stuck to his skin,wincing Harry peeled off his clothes and stepped into the shower,getting out when the water

ran clear .Sneaking out of his dorm past his still sleeping roommates Harry headed down to the great hall for and early Saturday

breakfast.

Draco strolled through the corridors towards the great hall,spotting Harry in the distance he sped up hoping to catch him before he entered

the hall.

'Hey Ha...Potter, wait up!' He shouted falling into step with the dark haired Gryffindor,'I just wondered if you could keep what happened secret?'

'Um...I already told Ron and Hermione...Sorry.'Harry said apologetically looking down as he spoke.

Draco looked down,'Could you ask them to keep my secret?'he said in a defeated tone seeing that there was no other option but to accept

the fact that Harry told his friends everything.

'Yeah of course,really I am sorry though I was covered in blood I...I couldn't lie.'Harry said ,just as they reached the large double doors of the

great hall Draco turned heading toward his house table 'Oh and Draco we were going to meet up in the abandoned charms room on the

third floor to try out our powers.'Harry paused looking up at Draco 'I thought you would maybe like to come after lunch,Neville and Luna

have powers too.'

'I know they do,'seeing Harry's confused look he added,'I heard in the Hospital wing ,I'll see if I can make it,though i'll have to sneak away

from Pansy.'Draco shuddered walking to his table to eat,Harry headed to the Gryffindor table smiling as he went.

* * *

After lunch everyone but Draco sat on desks and chairs in the empty charms classroom discussing ways to help Harry through the Triwizard

tasks that started in just one week,he had already found out the task involved dragons.

'You could always run away.'Ron said growing bored desperate to test his seer power on someone else,'Hey Luna can I test my power on

you?'he asked the small blonde.

'Yes of course.'she conceded happily reaching her hand over the table to touch his hand he was assaulted with images of Luna running around

happily playing with a puppy that kept turning into a kitten in puffs of purple smoke,he also saw her shifting into a tall more powerful looking

version of herself wielding multiple knives and a long sword that was strapped to her back,she sprung forward into action taking down

enemies that wore dark cloaks and masks with a practiced ease,snapping back to the present Ron told everyone about

what he had saw,everyone looked at Luna in shock,'Try to change Luna.'Hermione said encouragingly nodding her head at the

ravenclaw,Luna nodded and stood up focusing the same way she did when she called her animals to her,feeling her body shift Luna

screwed her eyes shut in concentration,opening her eyes a few seconds later she saw everyone in the room gaping at her.

'Bloody Hell!'Ron exclaimed shocking poor Luna so much that her concentration broke and she reverted back to her normal state.

'Wow that was amazing.' a voice said from the doorway,it was Draco much to everyone's relief,smiling they began to discuss their powers.

'Can you place glamour and binding charms?'Draco asked Hermione surprisingly nicely,she nodded.'Good,I may as well show you my wings

seeing as we are all stuck like this.'He glanced at Neville and Luna who were confused,'I seem to have sprouted some new...appendages.'Smiling he removed

the charms Professor Snape had cast unfurling his wings stretching them out to full length.

Everyone in the room gasped.'They're beautiful!'said Luna awe clearly displayed on her face.

'I...I Thank you.'Draco said nodding his head in her direction.

Once everyone had gotten over their awe they began to practice with their powers,Hermione was lifting increasingly heavier things and trying

to turn invisible again all the while trying to freeze the room,she was unsuccessful.

Luna sat in a corner playing with a small tabby cat happily ignoring everyone around her Ron,Harry and Draco sat on desks watching Neville

trying in vain to get a small bonsai tree to move using different hand motions,sighing he went to sit with the other boys who were unable to

practice,well Ron could but there was no way he was touching that scum Malfoy no matter how nice he was being.

* * *

Hermione sat alone in the library as usual on Sunday afternoon but surprisingly she was not going over her already completed homework for the

fourth time, instead she was concentrating on her powers trying to pause the people around her and after one whole hour of trying she gave

up,she gathered her things and headed to the library door stopping in her tracks when she saw what waited in the single

person in the corridor seemingly frozen in there place but looking closely you could see them moving a fraction of a centimeter every few

seconds,smiling Hermione rushed down the hall to find her friends,when she found them she realized they were still paused,screwing up her

face in concentration she tried to unfreeze them,a few minutes after she had found her friends she managed to restore then to their normal

state.

'Bloody hell! Where did you come from?!' Ron exclaimed jumping as he spotted Hermione standing next to him.

'I did it! I froze everyone!' She said happily everyone was smiling and nodding as she told them all what had happened.

On the other side of the castle sitting on the cold stone floor of an abandoned classroom Draco Malfoy was wrapped in his large grey wings crying.

* * *

The trio sat at the Gryffindor table with Neville at dinner time eating happily,well Harry was trying to eat but found he couldn't he was scanning the room in search of Draco growing more worried as time passed and he couldn't see him,making a stupid excuse to his friends he headed to his dorm to fetch the map. He reached his trunk he threw open the lid rummaging through the junk he had thrown in there he extracted the map, sitting down on his bed and checking that the room was empty he activated the map.

After ten minutes of searching he finally found Draco on the third floor in an empty classroom,grabbing his invisibility cloak he headed to the door trying not to draw attention to himself as he walked through the common room and with his usual Harry Potter luck he was accosted by Ginny Weasley who stood in front of him blocking his way.

'Excuse me.' he said trying to walk around the red head but she side stepped directly into his path again,Harry looked at her confused.

'Where do you think you're going?'She said placing her hands on her hips tapping her foot,she looked spectacularly like Mrs Weasley in that moment.

'Um...I'm just going to...Uh...Detention?' he said trying to lie unsuccessfully,Ginny just sighed and glared at him.

'When are you going to realize you can't lie to me Harry?'She sighed. Getting tired of having to explain everything to her Harry moved quickly past her rushing through the portrait hole leaving Ginny in the common room watching his back as he left,feeling defeated Ginny moved to sit by the fire everyone around her knew she was angry and no one wanted to be on the receiving end of a Ginny Weasley rant so they left her be wincing every time she looked around the room searching for someone to take her anger out on.

Throwing his cloak over himself Harry headed to the Third floor to find Draco.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I apologize for the lateness of this chapter it refused to be written and I had to rewrite it three times for any of it to make sense.I'm writing the next chapter now so it should be up in the next few always please Review and follow.**

** Until next time,SummerRogue :)**

** xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Draco was still wrapped in his wings when Harry found him,Harry walked over to the crying boy,'Hey,are you okay?'he asked.

Peeking out from behind his wings Draco shook his head his eyes were puffy and red he had tears on his face, it was hard for him to admithe wasn't okay but Harry made him feel like he wasn't weak for doing down beside Draco nodding in understanding waiting for Draco to tell him what was wrong,after a few minutes he was rewarded with softly spoken words he had to strain to hear.

'They found out.'The young Slytherin said quietly.

'Who?'Harry asked looking Draco in the eyes.'Crabbe,Goyle and Blaise,they said I was a disgrace to Slytherin.'He dissolved into sobs again.

'That's stupid how is having wings have anything to do with being in Slytherin?'Harry asked confused.

'They said my wings are disgusting,that my father would disown me.'He hiccoughed 'I can't live like that,I don't want to be the Perfect Slytherin that my father wants me to be.'

Harry was confused it seemed there was more to the Slytherin than he had thought,he had assumed he was a perfectionist who spent way too long on his hair in the morning but it appeared to be the boy's father was the perfectionist who pushed his vision onto his only son.

'I didn't know.'Harry said sadly looking down at the floor 'I thought you wanted to be like that.'

'I...I'm sorry,for picking on you and your friends,it's what was expected of me.'His tears had stopped now he had needed to tell someone and

Harry was the only person he knew who wouldn't judge him,'I know it's too late and if you hate me I understand.'He looked sideways at Harry waiting for his reaction hoping that he didn't walk away.

'I could never hate you.'Harry whispered,smiling Draco stretched in his crouched position on the floor it hadn't been very comfortable.

'Thanks.'Draco said genuinely grateful to have someone in the school who didn't loathe him,'I should probably go,I'll be in trouble if I'm not in

the common room when Snape does his rounds.'sighing he headed to the door bracing himself for the whole school knowing his secret by

the morning,'See you tomorrow Harry.' he said as he walked out the door.

'Wait!' Harry shouted after him'Your wings,I can still see them.'

'Oh, everyone will know by the morning anyway what's the point of hiding them,besides those binding charms are uncomfortable.'

'Oh Okay,um see you in potions then.'Harry said as they parted ways at the door of the classroom heading in opposite directions,Harry threw

his cloak over himself and headed to the Common room for some sleep.

* * *

The next morning Draco was nowhere to be seen at breakfast Harry leaned over to Hermione and whispered into her ear,'I'll see you at

potions I have to do something.' She nodded and continued reading her book as she waited for Ron to get his Lazy arse out of bed and eat.

Rolling her eyes she ate some toast and looking up to see Harry pull the Map out of his pocket as he left the Great hall,smiling she turned

back to her book.

* * *

Ron rolled over in his bed and forced his eyes to open looking at the clock on the wall he jumped up and out of bed hurrying to get

dressed,Hermione was going to be so mad he thought as he pulled on his shoes and ran to the door nearly falling down the stairs when he

stumbled over his untied laces, sighing he ran through the portrait hole to the Great hall.

* * *

Harry was looking at the marauders map searching for Draco yet again and was surprised when he found him in the hospital wing,realisation

dawned on his face as he rushed to the hospital wing,he ran the whole way and was gasping for breath when he reached the double doors

scanning the room he couldn't see Madam Pomfrey but he could see Draco lying on a bed with his wings trailing on the floor,as he walked

closer to his friend...when had started seeing Draco as a friend?shrugging he continued on his path to the bed when he reached it he gasped softly at what he saw Draco's face was marred with numerous bruises and scratch marks he was sleeping fitfully jerking every so often his wings twitching constantly.

'Draco?Wake up.'Harry said

'Whats wrong?!' Exclaimed Draco sitting upright quickly his wings moving to wrap around Harry who stood close to his bedside.

'Nothing!pfff mgrphgh!'Harry said his voice muffling when he was hit in the face by a grey wing that flopped down as Draco lay down again.

Groaning Draco rubbed his eyes wincing when he touched a bruise,'Don't wake me up like that.'

'Like what? I only said your name.'Harry said confused at Draco's reaction

'Just don't wake me up at all.'He rolled over and pulled the bed covers up to his neck,Harry smiled slightly,Knowing that he shouldn't ask about Draco's bruises.

'We're going to be late for potions if you don't get up.'Harry bolt upright in bed Draco threw the covers off and moved to leave the bed.

Madam Pomfrey rushed over,'No Mr Malfoy,you will be going nowhere until I'm finished with you.'She said pushing him gently back into the bed,'Those ribs won't heal if you jump around.'

Harry gasped 'They broke your ribs!?' He exclaimed moving closer to the bed,Draco looked down,'I deserved it.'He said.

'No,No one deserves that.'Harry said in a soft tone,Madam Pomfrey hated to see her patients being bullied but he refused to tell her who had beat him so she couldn't do anything to stop it happening again.'Mr Potter shouldn't you be getting to class?'She asked.

'I...What, oh yeah,um I guess I'll see you later Draco.'

* * *

He turned and rushed out the door looking at the watch on his wrist that he had managed to save from Dudley's junk pile when he was doing his chores,he realized that he was indeed late for potions bracing himself he pushed open the door to the classroom he heard hushed whispers about Draco and his wings,he was trying to quietly get to his seat without Snape noticing but of course the potions master didn't even have to look up from his desk to know a trouble maker had entered his class '20 points from Gryffindor...'He paused 'And a Detention with me tonight Mr Potter.'

Sighing Harry sat down at his workbench 'Yes Sir.'He mumbled, he looked to his left to see Hermione looking at him curiously,looking away he set to work making a potion that changed the colour of one's hair, he knew he would never finish it by the end of the class but he started anyway preferring not to earn another detention.


End file.
